Validity
by Jara
Summary: Post-Entity fic (SJ PWP).


Title: Validity  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. But as newromantics pointed out: Jack does belong to me now!  
Rating: R  
Category: Angst, SJ PWP  
Set/Spoilers: Entity  
Summary: Post-Entity smut. 

A/N: Big thanks to lytarules and splashthecat (Sex Beta and Fic Titler).

This is all liminalliz's fault so this is for her too ;o)

-----------

The cold steel of the locker is digging in her ass but she can't bothered by it. Not when he's pushed her trousers and panties over her hips and his fingers delve inside of her.

She hisses and bites her lip, trying to keep from crying out when his teeth scrape along her neck. It's almost too much after being deprived of all her senses for so long. Watching and never really seeing. But damn, it's not enough.

"More." She's not sure if she's begging or demanding.

He chuckles, nips at her collarbone and sinks to his knees in front of her. He kisses her belly first, pushing the fabric of her T-shirt higher, one hand sliding up her ribs until he cups her breast.

A kiss on the inside of her hipbone; he's teasing and she should feel more uncomfortable about having her commanding officer go down on her in the women's locker room. Should, but instead her hands twist in his hair and she pushes him closer to where she wants him.

He's waiting. His lips still nuzzle her skin but not low enough as he resists. She pulls at his hair as his fingers move inside her, caressing, driving her insane but it's just not enough. She can still hear the echo of her shouts in the void.

"Please." She's definitely begging now, but it doesn't matter because he finally acquiesces. His tongue finds all the right places and she arches her back, choking back the moan as he adds a finger and sucks on her clit.

Now it's too much. She's straining for breath, needing him to stop. Her legs buckle, but with a final tug at her nipple his hand slides down to pull her leg over his shoulder. Her nails dig into his scalp but he doesn't complain, just tightens his grip on her thigh, fingers digging into her flesh as he bites down on her clit.

She wants to shout out, tell him to stop. She's too hot, his touch too insistent but it's all good because when she leans her head back, the lights overhead blind her but it's so different from the void.

And then, it's just right. His fingers move faster inside of her, finding that spot that makes her incapable of thinking about anything but what he is doing to her. His lips, tongue and teeth relentlessly attacking her clit, sensations she hasn't felt for five years and damn it, she's deserved this.

Every nerve is on overload for the first time since she's been back in her body, and she knows without a doubt that it is real. That she's alive and that she can feel something, anything – even him. As long as he keeps licking and sucking on her skin like that, she'll happily ignore the part of her brain that does remember that there are valid reasons why this is wrong. He nips gently at her labia and she finally releases her grip on his hair. Her muscles protest as she moves her leg off his shoulder but he remains kneeling on the floor.

She should say something, but she's not sure what, and she can't bring herself to regret that this happened. "Your knees." Her hands are shaking as she tries to put some order back into his hair.

His warm breath washes over her skin and he leans his forehead against her abdomen. The fingers of his right hand are damp where they rest on her hip.

She swallows when he doesn't respond but she doesn't know how to get his attention. That would mean she has to call him something. 'Colonel' seems too impersonal, especially after having his fingers inside of her, while 'Jack' is too intimate for the same reason. So she pulls his head back, forcing him to look up at her.

She's not prepared for the openness in his eyes. Yet, she's not surprised either.

"I killed you." It's the first time he's spoken since he entered the locker room.

She nods because it's true and they already hide enough that they don't need to start lying. Her fingers stroke through his hair and she knows she should feel uncomfortable having him on his knees while her pants are down around her ankles.

"But I'm here now," she tells him and he kisses her belly.

THE END


End file.
